


Walking to Work

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates canals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking to Work

**Title:** Walking to Work  
 **Word Count:** 404  
 **Rating:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur hates canals

 

“Remind me again, Merlin, why we have to walk to work when I have a perfectly good car?” Arthur groused as he kicked a stone into the canal.

“Because it’s a beautiful morning to walk by the canal,” Merlin replied, refusing to let Arthur’s usual first-thing grump get him down.

“No it’s not. It’s a beautiful morning to get an extra half an hour to drink coffee before driving to work rather than being stuck down here beside a stinky old canal that should have been bricked over years ago.” Arthur cast a sneering glare at the stagnant water beside them.

“Plus, walking is better for the environment and better for us. If you walked more you might lose those moobs.” Merlin said, having already made sure he was not the one next to the water.

“Are you calling me fat? I’m not fat! I’ll have you know that I get more exercise than you, Merlin!” Arthur said indignantly. “I play football and squash and I go running sometimes.”

“I spend all day every day running around after you. And I do parkour.” 

“Oh, fuck off. How much further?”

“Why, are you feet sore?”

“No, I’m bored. Nature is boring.”

“It’s a canal, it’s not exactly natural.”

“Fuck off. I fucking hate fucking canals. Why didn’t we walk by the road?”

“Because this is prettier? And we’re not breathing in petrol fumes.”

“No, we’re breathing in canal. Which is worse. And if we’d gone the other way we could have got coffee. I want coffee.”

“The only coffee you’d have got is Starbucks, and you won’t drink crap coffee.”

“Even Starbucks would be better than this. You owe me coffee.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Arthur! Will you shut up and quit moaning? You’ve done nothing but gripe since we left the house! I can’t believe I thought this would be nice.”

“No, neither can I.”

“You are so not getting any tonight.”

“What? That’s not fair! I’m only doing this to please you! If anything, you owe me a blowjob when we get to the office. And a coffee.”

“Dream on.”

“If you hadn’t made me get up early to walk to work, I could have still been dreaming. Or we could have had an early-morning shag.”

“Ok, fine! Tomorrow. If you just stop moaning, we’ll take the car tomorrow. Happy?”

Arthur grinned to himself and walked the rest of the way in peace.


End file.
